


Starstruck

by Deleted_User



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Affection, Cozy, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted_User/pseuds/Deleted_User
Summary: Just a fluffy Bandaid fic!Where Mikan goes to one of Ibuki's concerts and they hang out afterwards :)Maybe theyll kiss???? haha jk jk jkunless?????
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, bandaid - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Starstruck

Ibuki tugged her hand, and Mikan struggled to keep up with their joined sprint across the grass. It wasn’t quite sunset, but the sky nevertheless cast them all in a benthic blue light. Ibuki hopped and slapped her shoes on the concrete sidewalk. Mikan stumbled and shakily landed beside her.

“See! We’re almost here!” Ibuki cheered. She pointed a finger, like a pirate on the bow of a ship, towards a small structure further down the sidewalk. Four squat wooden posts held up a lattice roof, and lights on a wire snaked their way through it. It was the second brightest thing in the area. 

Mikan drew slow, deep gusts of cool air into her lungs, and then cycled them back out. If her bronchioles and alveoli hadn’t given up on her, hopefully it would help her catch her breath. She peered left and right nervously. Over the rail to her left, it was apparent they were atop a hill, and the lower part of the park sloped down. Trees with leaves like green cotton balls bounded its sides.

“C’mon!” Ibuki grinned, and whisked the pair forward. Mikan’s head was spinning, but in a good way. Hair bouncing wildly and her heart pounding, she trailed Ibuki down the park. It was scary, but in a good way. An exciting way. Sure, Mikan was somewhat concerned by Ibuki’s reckless abandon, but having someone who so clearly delighted in her presence… for some reason. Well, for whatever reason, it brought a smile to her lips.

Going out to a concert was a first for Mikan, but she really wanted to see Ibuki play. It was a risk. She got so anxious getting ready and almost cried a few times before it started. Seeing Ibuki on stage was enchanting though. Everything she felt now was worth the ordeal of coming. Especially now that she was being taken for an exclusive adventure with the star after the show.

Ibuki’s sneakers skid to a halt on the concrete, kicking up starstruck dust. Mikan stopped next to her, hands on her legs, catching her breath. “See,” Ibuki pointed out to the night sky, “she’s so pretty!” Ibuki grinned and rested her elbows on the railing over the edge. Mikan looked up. 

“O—Oh, um, you mean the moon?” It was full and bright, almost a pinkish-orange from the fairy lights all around them. The sight was quite pleasant.

“Woah!” Ibuki’s eyes lit up, “I was talking about the moon, but damn, that was smooth Mikan.” She feigned a swoon, dramatically throwing her head and wrist back.

“I’m sorry, I—did I say something weird? Please don’t…” Mikan’s eyes widened, and she bit her lip anxiously. Before she could finish, however, Ibuki interjected,

“Oh wait! I forgot,” Ibuki pushed her hands into her huge mass of hair and pulled out two small pink pellets. She laughed in a way that was unrefined but infectious, like a dirty needle. Or… no… a catchy song! That’s much better. 

“You remembered to wear ear plugs?” Mikan peered apprehensively, but still curious.

“Haha, totally! Well you asked, and Ibuki totally trusts your medical expertise!” She rolled them in her fingers and slipped them into her skirt pocket. It was probably a homemade addition—Ibuki sure loved crafts. She faced Mikan now, elbows on the guard rail. “If I still wanna play shows when I’m an old lady, I need to keep my hearing protected! It’s the most important sense.”

“Of course, your health is very important. Going to loud concerts too often can cause hearing problems later in life, which is why it’s important to wear ear plugs… eek! I hope I didn’t ramble…” Mikan put her fingers together sheepishly, “S—so, what did you think I said?”

“Heh heh heh,” She smugly grinned, “‘Thank you’, like you were accepting my excellent compliment. Ibuki waaaas talking about the moon, but she thinks she’s changed her mind now.” She stuck her tongue out.

Mikan felt her cheeks heat up. Her mind raced and looped and spiraled, trying to figure out what to say. She mumbled a few incoherent noises. No! She tried to pull the sounds back into her mouth, but it was too late. 

Ibuki just laughed along, and continued speaking smugly, “I sure am glad you came to see the show tonight. Super stoked! Crazy excited.”

Mikan relaxed a little, and replied “Mhm! I had a nice time.” She let a smile escape. 

“So what did you think?”

“Well…” Mikan started worrying again.  _ I have to say something nice so she won’t hate me. _ Mikan met Ibuki’s eyes. She struggled to imagine seeing her mad. So… maybe it was okay… to just say what was on her mind… “big concerts—concerts are a little loud and intense for me, but you were amazing on stage. I—I was impressed seeing the way you brought so much energy to the performance, everyone seemed super happy to be there. It was hard for anyone to take their eyes off of you!”

  
Ibuki positively beamed. “Yeah! Music is all about having a good time. It’s great my vibes are Mikan-approved!” She winked. 

Mikan tentatively stepped forward and put her hands on the rail as well, looking up at the moon. It was a really peaceful night. She let her shoulders relax. The scene was illuminated by the colorful lights all around and a blanket of stars in the sky. And of course, the star of the show right next to her. 

Who had her eyes locked on Mikan; her vivacious pastel pupils foiled by the dark eyeliner and shadow. Her piercings shined in the light. Three little dots below her lip (whose gloss sparked too). The spiked earrings. And… was there one more?

“I forget, do you have a tongue piercing too?” Mikan eyed the musician with intent.

Ibuki’s lighthearted expression lost a breath of dead serious meaning, “Wanna find out?”

Well, she certainly couldn’t taste any metal. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> basically i was listening to clusterhug by idkhbtfm and was like damn i wanna write something lmao  
> also OH I JUST REMEMBERS HISD THIS HIS AD GAY RIHGT  
> sorry i frogot i was just writin and was like hey i like these characters :) mikan should have friends but then ohhhhhh  
> also its lik1 1am hehe maybe more mikan content in tha future or at least dangan  
> watch me go from bein a mikan kin to being a n roxy kin klmao
> 
> i would love comments if anyone has any! :D


End file.
